After Office Hours
by RoyAiShipper
Summary: "I really love you, you know that." he whispered, giving her a light soft kiss. Riza's eyes drifted shut. "I know Roy. I love you to. So much." She whispered back. "But we should probably get dressed now." She said with a soft laugh. He laughed to and slowly pulled away from her. My first RoyAi smut. i hope you enjoy it. Review! Rated M for Lemons


**Ok this is my first RoyAi smut, so please be gentle! Im so nervous to post it that its making me freak out just a bit. Haha. I hope you guys like it! XD**

"Alright, I'm finished with my paperwork. Goodbye, have fun finished up colonel." Breda snickered as he left the room leaving Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye in the room alone. Mustang groaned and pushed away the document he had been working on.

"Sir, pushing your work away wont make you finish faster." Riza murmured, not even looking up from the paperwork she had in front of her. Roy looked over at her and smiled at her beauty. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything when he was along with this beautiful woman. The Colonel slowly stood from his desk and stood behind her, bringing his hands to her shoulders gently massaging them.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Riza asked tensely, trying not to give in to how wonderful his hands felt.

"You just look so tense." Roy whispered bending down and placing a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Roy, what are you doing?" She whispered again. They hadn't done anything like this in a long time, and she was very surprised he was acting this way at work. "We're at work."

"But no ones here." Roy kissed her neck and smiled and he felt her shudder. "Riza," He whispered, kissing her neck again. She sighed and turned her head towards him, allowing their lips to connect. They kissed for a few seconds before she quickly pulled away.

"Sir! We-we're at work! Some could se-" He cut her off by kissed her deeply. She moaned it his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Roy pulled away and rest his forehead against hers.

"No one is going to see, I promise." He whispered against her lips. She looked into his eyes and felt the small amount of resolve she had left disappear. She pushed her lips to his again in a passionate kiss, and this time it was Roy who let out a moan. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Roy walked other to his desk and sat her down on it.

"You know, If you would have finished your paperwork," Riza whispered into Roy's ear. "I could have laid down on here." Roy pulled back and looked at her, shocked by her words. She usually doesn't talk much when they took their relationship to this level, and hearing her say that just made Mustang want her even more. He quickly walked around to the front of the desk and pushed everything on the floor. Riza's hand flew to her mouth, trying to find her giggles.

Roy slowly walked back in front of her giving her a soft kiss. He undid the first button on her uniform, never taking his eyes off of her. She blushed softly and bit her lip as he pushed the top of her uniform off her shoulders. She wordlessly did the same to him, taking off both his jacket and shirt, before running her hands over his muscled chest.

Once the two were both completely undressed, Roy leaned in and kissed Riza deeply. His hand traveled from her shoulder downward, running his hand over her soft skin, before moving lower. Riza's eyes closed and she moaned into their kiss as she felt his hand on her most private area. He continued touching her, driving her crazy, until slowly pushing her back onto the desk.

"I love you." He whispered before slowly entering her. Riza's eyes closed in pleasure as she let out a small whimper.

"Oh Roy, I love you too." She whispered back as she grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Roy leaned down and kissed her passionately as he continued to move above her. He moaned into her mouth as he started moving a little faster, cause Riza to moan in return. "Roy.." She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the clouded lust filled look in Roy's eyes.

"Oh! Roy, I'm going to-I'm gonna.." She trailed off with a whimper as her eyes closed again.

"I know." Roy whispered to her. "Me too. Cum for me Riza." He said thrusting slightly harder than before. Riza threw her arm over her eyes and cried out in pleasure.

"Roy!" She cried out as she came undone below him. Roy bent down and kissed her neck, moaning her name softly.

Once they both came down from their high they stayed still, just reveling in the fact that they were together, in every way possible. Roy lifted his head to look at her and smiled softly.

"I really love you, you know that." he whispered, giving her a light soft kiss. Riza's eyes drifted shut.

"I know Roy. I love you to. So much." She whispered back. "But we should probably get dressed now." She said with a soft laugh. He laughed to and slowly pulled away from her.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled pulling his pants back on, mumbling about stupid military laws, not allowing them to be together properly.

"What was that?" Riza asked amused. Roy looked up to see her buttoning her top, he blushed and looked down.

"Nothing. Just-I wish I could take you out. I wish we could be together in front of everyone. I-I wish I could ask you a certain question, but I can't. And it kills me." Riza walked over to him and kissed his lips gently.

"One day, Maybe we will have a Führer who will make new laws." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. Roy scoffed playfully.

"Maybe?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Riza to roll her eyes.

"Ok fine. Get your ass in gear, do your paperwork, and become Führer already would you!" And with that, she kissed him one more time before walking to her desk to finish the papers she had left there.

**Ok! There! I did it! Its done! Gah! RoyAi! Riza! Roy! Smut! Ok, hope you liked it! Review if you did please! XD**


End file.
